Enigma wrapped in a mystery
by EnigmaHarper
Summary: Enigma, an ambassador from the planet Milion, finds love on the Andromeda. But will prophecy stop her from living a real life?


**Chapter 1**

My story is strange, but it needs to be told. When I was young, I knew I was different from the rest. I looked the same, had a slightly higher IQ, but that was expected. In all ways I was normal, but inside I knew I was special. I think Mother knew also. I think that is why she named me Enigma.

During school I could sense it even more. My friends couldn't tell. They knew I was smarter than most. Hell, I was the smartest in the class. I excelled in all subjects, but my favorite was Theory. Theory told the story of our people. It was taught by Mother.

Mother is our leader. I think she never ages. We do not even know when same first became Mother, but my great-grandmother was raised by her and probably my great-great-grandmother. Mother names and raises all the children until they turn 20 years old. When a child is born, he or she is given to Mother. She names him or her and they are given a room in the school. They don't actually start school until they are five, but this way Mother always has her eye on them. From ages ten through 20, the children are taught everything they need to know. When we turn 20, Mother tells us where we belong in the world and we are off to that position the next day. The rest of my family has become teachers, so there is a good chance for me.

My 20th birthday is tomorrow, and I can't wait for the Choosing. My two best friends, Justice and Daedalus, share my birthday. They are just as excited as I am.

We are excited to get done with our education. Just one more day of classes. I try to control myself in Theory.

"I know some of you are antsy to get on with your lives, but you're not 20 yet." Mother's voice broke my thoughts into millions of pieces.

"I'm sorry, Mother. This is just so exciting. The thought of living out in the world, doing something useful."

Mother just smiled and gave me a look that just enhanced the feeling of difference in me. Now I am certain I am going to be something special.

"For today's class, we will look at prophecy. It is written that one day a virgin will be with child and that child will be the next Mother."

"Does it say who or when this will happen?" asked Daedalus.

"No, Daedalus, it doesn't, but it does say that this virgin will do many great things and be a great ambassador for the galaxy."

That was it for class. My friends and I went to our room for our one last night together.

"I hope we can still be friends after this. Mother wouldn't split us up, would she?"

"Don't worry about it, Justice. Mother knows how close we are. She has never broken up friendships as close as ours."

"Are you sure, Daedalus? I heard a story about friends that were made enemies by the Choosing."

"Justice, who has been filling your mind with lies?"

"Hermes."

"Well, there you go. Hermes is a no good punk. Don't you agree, Enigma?"

"What? Um...sure."

"Are you with us?"

"I have something on my mind."

"Yeah," Justice chirped, "what?"

"Oh nothing... everything."

"Sounds bad. You should stop thinking for now on."

"Thanks for your input, Daedalus. I'll keep that in mind."

"Well, then you wouldn't be taking my advice."

"Ha. Ha. That's so funny. I think you'll be a comedian."

"Yeah, Justice, and you'll be a model."

"What about me?" I asked silently.

They both looked at me, then each other. Daedalus stood on a chair and in a great pompous voice declared, "You will be the virgin from the prophecy."

"Yeah. The mother of the future Mother," Justice continued for him.

"Funny, guys."

I stared out the window for a couple minutes. Could this be why I feel strange? No. Prophecies are made to keep dreams alive in the youth.

I didn't sleep at all that night. Partly because Daedalus snored like a chainsaw and Justice kept giggling in her sleep. Party because the Choosing was the most important thing to happen in my life. I closed my eyes and pictured my dreamland. Peaceful purple trees, blue fields, and pink lakes. It didn't take long for me to float off into sleep.

**Chapter 2**

"Wake up, Enigma. You don't want to be late."

"Is Justice awake yet?"

"Is the sky green?"

"Wow," I sat up, "That's a first."

"You're telling me. Now get ready. We are due at the Council in 15 minutes."

I dressed in my best robes and we flew to the Council. Today was the day. Today was the Choosing.

There were 15 of us total. Daedalus was first, Justice was about middle, and me, well, I was dead last.

"Daedalus. Approach."

"Yes, Mother."

Mother placed her hands over his heart and closed her eyes.

"Inventor."

Daedalus smiled. Inventors were second only to Politicians. Politicians didn't do anything but enforce Mother's ideas.

"Claddagh. Approach."

Mother went through the list of names. Mostly bankers and police, a few lawyers, and a plumber. Then it was Justice's turn.

"Justice. Approach."

"Yes, Mother."

There was a slight pause then, "Judge."

Justice smiled. Judges were right under Inventors. She and Daedalus would be close to each other. They gave each other a big hug.

Soon it was my turn.

"Enigma. Approach."

"Yes, Mother."

She placed her hands over my heart and closed her eyes. It seemed to take forever. She opened them again and spoke. The words sent a shiver down my spine.

"Enigma, you have no place in this world, yet. You will be sent as an ambassador of our planet and live on the Barnard Star Space Station."

A hush went over the crowd.

"W-w-wh-what?" I stuttered.

"I will speak to you more afterwards."

Mother left the stage and the audience started to leave. Daedalus and Justice ran up to me.

Justice started, "What was that?"

"Yeah, Enigma. What just happened?"

"I don't know guys."

"Did she just split us up?"

"I think so, Justice," Daedalus remarked hold Justice in his arms, "I think so."

I ran to Mother's house. I couldn't face my friends in this state. They're going to be together, but I get cast out of the world. What was happening? I needed answers, and there was only one place I could get them.

I burst through the door, "Mother, what is going on?"

"Enigma, don't use that tone of voice with me."

"Sorry, Mother, but I don't understand..."

"Enigma, you are special. I know you feel it deep inside. I'm not sure of your place here so you will continue your studies at Barnard Star. They have a good university and they have informed me that a Milion student would boost morale. We are one of the few planets that don't have an ambassador student at Barnard."

"You're sending me away... from my friends. How could you?"

"Enigma, Justice and Daedalus will get along without you. They are destined to be with each other. You would only be a third wheel."

I just stared at the walls. Nothing made sense, but I couldn't refuse.

"When do I leave?"

"Immediately."

"Can I say goodbye?"

"You already have."

I understood and went home to pack. The place was empty. Justice and Daedalus were already gone. At least they had each other. I packed up my belonging, (there wasn't much. We are minimalists.) and went back to Mother's.

"Put her bags in the back."

"Yes, Mother," droned the drone.

"Now, Enigma. Write often. This is the first time one of us has been away from the world. I will be holding weekly letter readings to inform the world of your progress. Don't worry about us. We well be alright. Good luck."

"Thank you, Mother. I will try."

And with that I was off to Barnard Star to continue my education not knowing what I would find and who I would meet.

**Chapter 3**

The slip to Barnard was great. I had never slipped before. It was kinda like being drunk, but not the intoxicated drunk. I finally understood the old saying:

"It feels similar to being drunk.

What's so bad about being drunk?

Go ask a glass of water."

The space station was a wonder to behold and the university was even better. It was huge. There were all different kinds of plants and beings walking around. I found my way around easily enough. Everyone stared at me as I walked by, but that didn't bother me. I'm not sure what it was, but I had a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. I tried to ignore it as I got ready for class.

My first class was writing. I thought this would be a good opportunity to get my letters written. The teacher was nice. She introduced me right away.

"Class, this is Enigma."

A loud unison "hello" roared back.

"Hi."

"Why don't you tell us something about yourself?"

"Well. I'm from Milion and I am the first to leave the planet. Ever."

They all stared.

"Didn't you have the technology?" asked a furry little creature from Alpha Centuri.

"We had the technology. We just never felt the need to leave."

"Why?" asked a little purple alien with a tail.

"We were content with our ourselves and never felt the need to explore elsewhere."

"I think that is enough for now," the teacher interrupted. "Enigma, you can find your seat."

I sat in an empty chair, and class began.

The rest of the day went by much the same. No one could figure out why we never explored space. I guess they didn't understand that we had a leader that keeps correspondence with every other alien leader in the galaxy. I wasn't even going to try to explain that.

After classes I toured the space station. It was huge. It was like a small planet. My favorite part of the tour was the docking bay. Ships came everywhere to get supplies. All the different beings that got out of the ships were amazing. There were several ships that I wouldn't mind travelling on. I started to dream about the many places I would go. I must've been quite out of it because I finally snapped out when someone tapped my shoulder.

"Um. excuse me, miss. I've been all around the galaxy and I have never seen a finer looking alien."

"What? Finer? I don't understand your..." I glanced at the round metallic disk inserted into the side of his neck, "AI slang."

Now he looked confused. "AI? I ain't no robot, lady, if I can call you that. I am all human. Straight from Mother Earth, herself."

"Well, I'm sorry if I offended you. I couldn't tell with that thing in your neck."

"What? My data port? This is really useful. I can connect online with my ship and go to the source of any problem."

"You have a ship? Which one?"

He pointed to a beautiful ship. I don't think I could describe it justly.

"That's her. The Andromeda Ascendant."

"Named after the chained maiden in Greek mythology. Was offered as a sacrifice to the Cetus to save Ethiopia."

He stared at me, slack jawed.

"What?" I looked around. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No. I just never met an alien that knew so much about ancient Earth culture."

"Oh. I know much about every culture in the galaxy. Like the infamous Krikket Wars and ... Why do you have that look on your face?"

"I was just thinking. Do you know anything about the Commonwealth?"

"Just that is was a great thing until it fell, and that some 300 year old High Guard captain is trying to pull it back together."

"Where are you staying? I need to tell Dylan about you."

"At the University, in the Lowi Wing. My name is Enigma." I held out my hand.

"Harper," he shook it, "do you mind visitors?"

"No, not at all. I live by myself."

"I'll see you tonight then."

"Sure."

He walked off. I think he was planning something. He wasn't too bad looking. Better than most back home. I decided to write Mother about my day.

Knock.

Knock.

Knock.

"Enigma? You home?"

I walk to the door.

"Harper?"

"Yup. Can we come in?"

"Sure." I opened the door.

There in my doorway was Harper and a couple other people. They came in.

"Enigma, this is Dylan, Trance, and Rommie."

"Hello," I smiled.

"My goodness. It's a Milion," gasped the gold person call Trance. "I thought they didn't leave their planet."

"We don't usually, but I'm special."

"Harper told us that you know about the Commonwealth," asked the one called Dylan.

"Yes, I know of the Commonwealth, Capt. Dylan Hunt. I don't know why he was so interested in me, though."

They glanced at Harper, who was turning a bit red.

"How do you know me name?"

"Well, Dylan, besides the fact that Harper introduced you as Dylan, and you name plate says Hunt, and your uniform has the markings of a High Guard captain? Intelligence."

They stared at me.

"There must be some reason Harper brought you here. I think if he was sweet on me, he would've come alone."

Harper blushed even more. He was, I knew it.

"Well," he began, "I thought you could join the crew. Be an ambassador, so to speak."

"Dylan," spoke the AI named Rommie, "Milions are known for their wonderful speaking skills and ways of debate."

"I know, Rommie, but our mission..."

"...to reunite the Commonwealth," I interrupted." I would love to join. I can even get my planet to join if you want."

"But what about your studies?" asked Trance.

"Well, in all my classes today, I already knew what the teacher would be talking about at semester. I am a quick learner and my IQ goes off the human charts. I know I've tried. If there is a problem, you could tell the school that you have personally chosen me as a scholarship recipient to study on your ship."

"Dylan, she would be good for the mission," pleaded Harper.

Dylan looked at Rommie. She nodded.

"Okay. You're in, but Harper, you have to explain it to the rest of the crew. Now."

Harper scurried off followed Trance. Dylan and Rommie went to the offices to sort everything out. I went to pack. I was going to see the galaxy. I was going to be an ambassador. The feeling was overwhelming. I added a note about it in my letter to Mother.

**Chapter 4**

It was three days after my 20th birthday and already I was touring the galaxy. The crew of the Andromeda was really nice to me. They set me up in my very own cabin. I became close friends with Harper. I had met this man only yesterday, and already he had me working with him. I also worked with Dylan, giving him background information on the next planet he wanted to join the Commonwealth. I was basically the all around handyperson. Harper was really surprised to find that everyone like me.

"I can't believe it," he said while rerouting the circuitry in a stop watch.

"Can't believe what?" I looked up from my work station.

"That everyone likes you. No one liked me when I first came on, and after Trance's change we were all a bit uneasy, but you. Even Tyr likes you, and Tyr hates everyone."

"I guess I'm very likeable. I was likeable back home, but everyone was likeable back home. I don't understand why people can have such animosity towards each other. Milion is a peaceful planet, we wouldn't dream of fighting anyone."

"I wish more of the universe was like that. Back home we have an ongoing war. I think now it is Magog, but it could still be the Nietzscheans."

I stared at him, almost in tears. This poor, little man had been through more hardships that I could ever dream of, and still he went on. He even had a sense of humor. Slowly I was falling for him. I knew it, and I think he did, too.

"So, Enigma, did you leave anyone back on Milion?"

"Just my friends, Justice and Daedalus, but they were destined for each other and they are happy together. We were like family, all born on the same day. We were so close. I sure do miss them."

"Family. This ship is my family."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, my parents were killed a long time ago and I had no siblings. My closest relative was my cousin, but he died a couple years ago."

"That's so sad. I could not imagine going through that. You amaze me, Harper. I am totally fond of you."

I jumped and gave him a hug. He dropped his stopwatch. I think he was surprised at my spontaneity. A voice pulled us apart.

"Harper, we need you on the bridge."

"Okay, Rommie." He looked at me. "You wanna come to the bridge?"

I shook my head. "I have to do some stuff in my quarters, and I have to write Mother."

He ran off. I picked up his stopwatch. All the cogs had popped out when he dropped it. I folded my hands around and thought deeply. After a few seconds, and a great glow of light, it was fixed. I laid it on the table, and ran to my room.

**Chapter 5**

This was new. I had fixing powers in my hands. The stopwatch wasn't the first. I had fixed the drink dispenser just by touching it. No one saw me do it, so they thought I was just good at fixing things. I wrote Mother about it and now was just waiting her response. I was glad we hooked up telecoms on Milion. I was just waiting for her to come on the screen.

"Enigma. How are you, my child?"

"I'm fine, Mother, but I'm scared. I did it again today, this time to a stopwatch. What is going on with me?"

"Now settle, Enigma. There is nothing wrong with you. This is just one of the stages. You are now entering stage three."

"Stages? What stages, Mother?"

"The prophecy."

I sat back and gaped at her. "What?"

"The prophecy, Enigma. You are the One. I've known it for quite some time now. The first stage was your leaving Milion. The second was your going with the Andromeda. This is the third stage. It's going much faster than I expected, but everything will be all right in the end. I will inform everyone to get ready for the final stages."

"What are the stages, Mother? What is going to happen? Will anyone get hurt?"

"You know I can't answer that question, Enigma. I can only give you a copy of the Ancient Prophecies for you to decipher. It will be with you in a couple minutes. I must go now, but I will return with news tomorrow. Blessed be, and go with peace."

"Thank you, Mother."

I shut off the monitor. In a few minutes copies of the prophecies started piling in my inbox. I could not bear to look at them. My entire life was already planned for me, and it was all in these papers. Could I ever be at peace knowing what would happen for my entire lifespan? I had to inform the crew, but how? I went to my dreamland, but it was all wrong, and I fell asleep crying.

"Enigma, wake up. You're dreaming."

I popped open my eyes. "Harper?"

"Yep. You were screaming. We could hear you clear to the bridge. Tyr suggested stuffing a rag in your mouth, but I just ignored him."

"That was awful. Everything was wrong."

"You didn't enter a room naked, did you? I hate those dreams."

"No, it wasn't that. It's hard to explain."

"Well, I need to report back if you're fine or not. Are you okay? Can you stand? How many fingers."

"I giggled. "I'm fine." I looked around. The room was full of stacks of paper.

"Research project gone haywire?"

"What? Oh… no, just some books I have to sort and decode."

"Sounds like fun. When do we start?"

I stared at him. "You want to help?"

"Sure. I have nothing better to do, but you know this would be easier if it was digital. I could work through my port. You could help too. We have VR goggled and fun stuff like that. Just give this to Rommie. She'll take care of it."

"Okay, if she doesn't mind."

A hologram popped out of the wall. "I don't mind. I haven't done manual input in such a long time, and I have missed it so." A robot entered and grabbed a pile. "Just let the bots handle it."

Several bots came in and took every piece of paper, so Harper and I were free to do anything for a couple minutes.

"You don't have to do this for me."

"I think I do. Enigma, you are the greatest person I have ever met. I would do anything for you."

He leaned in closer. I knew he wanted to kiss me. I wanted to, too. I would have, but suddenly a searing pain ripped through my abdomen. I fell to the floor screaming. Harper tried to control my lashing, but I accidentally kicked him across the room. It felt like something was ripping through my body.

"Dylan! Somebody! HELP!" Harper screamed out the door.

Hologram Rommie popped up. "What's wrong?"

"She just fell to the floor and started screaming. Then she kicked me."

In a few seconds, Dylan, Tyr, and Beka ran into the room. Dylan com'ed Trance to get the Med Deck ready while Tyr tried to get a hold on me. Moments later we were in the Med Deck. I wasn't convulsing anymore. Actually I wasn't doing anything.

"Enigma, can you hear me?" Trance asked while she shone a light in my eyes. I could, but for some reason I couldn't answer her. It was like my brain was cut off from the rest of my body. I tried blinking in code.

"What wrong with her eyes?"

"It's just reflexes, I think."

I could tell Harper was studying my face. Three fast blinks, three slow blinks, three fast blinks, pause, repeat. It was code.

"Um, guys. It's Morse code. S-O-S."

They all looks at my face. Then it dawned on them. I was there, and I could understand them.

"Can you hear me? Blink once." Trance took over.

Blink.

"Are you okay?"

Blink.

"Do you know what happened?"

Nothing.

I still couldn't control anything. Trance was franticly trying to figure out what happened. Harper just sat there thinking, and everyone else tried to help with something. Then suddenly Harper stood up.

"Why didn't I think of it before?"

"Think of what, Harper," Trance asked glancing at the rest of the crew.

"VR. I can reach her in VR."

Virtual Reality had come a long way in the past thousand years. Within no time Harper was calling for me in the deep recesses of Main Frame Andromeda.

"Enigma, yell out to me."

"Harper?" I saw him, and ran to him. "I knew you would find me."

"What happened to you? It wasn't the sandwich I had? I told them not to put pepper on it."

"No, it was something else. I felt this searing pain in my stomach, and then I lost control."

"I wonder if Rommie could help us out. Maybe there's something in those books you were looking through. Rommie?"

"Yes, Harper."

"Do you have the manual input done, yet?"

"Most of it."

"Let's see it."

The walls filled with writing. I stared at them all, but mainly I stared at Harper. I had never had someone care so much about me.

Something on the wall caught my eye. It was a diagram of a ship, the Andromeda. I pointed at it.

"Can we zoom in on that?"

The walls zoomed to the page and we were dumbstruck. It told about my brief stay at the University and my meeting with Harper.

"It actually says my name."

"I see that. Page forwards a bit."

The walls scrolled through the pages. There was a passage about the stopwatch. I looked at my hands.

"That was three," I said under my breath. Harper glanced at me, but said nothing.

We scrolled ahead, but it started to become splotchy. Andromeda hadn't gotten to this part yet. It figures. Basically it told us that something is happening in my body and I'll be okay in three days.

Harper left me to rest and went to tell the crew of our findings. Deep inside I knew what was happening, but I didn't want to believe it.

**Chapter 6**

I woke up after three days, just like it said I would. Before I could see the rest of the crew, I had to get some things straight. I pulled Trance aside.

"Don't tell anyone that I'm awake yet."

"Why?"

"Can you perform an ultrasound for me?"

"What? Why?"

"I have…" I floundered, "um… um… an evil stomach cramp. I would like to see what it is."

She looked at me weird, but agreed. At first we couldn't see anything, but then we saw it. The tiniest little movement. A heartbeat. I was pregnant.

"Is that what I think it is?" Trance started.

"Yes. I'm pregnant."

"What's that?" she pointed at the screen. Very faintly there was another something moving. Another heartbeat. Twins.

My heart was in my throat. Not only was I pregnant, but also I was going to have twins. The best part was that I had never known a man. I was a virgin. I was the woman in the prophecies. Four down, two to go.

I asked Trance not to tell anyone until I was ready to tell everyone. Then she told everyone that I was awake. Harper was the first one to visit me. He told me that Rommie was done with the prophecies. I don't know how ready I was to read them, maybe by myself, but not with another person.

"I haven't read them," he said.

"What?" I wasn't really listening.

"I said I haven't read them. You had a look of melancholy, like someone stole your bike. I wanted to, but I couldn't without you."

"Oh, thanks." My mind was on other things. Should I tell him? What should I do? Then he kissed me.

"Oh!" I gasped.

"Sorry. I couldn't help myself. I wanted to do that for…"

I kissed him back. I had wanted to do that, also. Now I really wanted to tell him, but we were interrupted.

"Eh-hem."

"Dylan!" Harper jumped up.

"Oh, don't mind me. The captain just wanted to have a word with the ambassador." I flushed. How long had he been standing there?

"I'll see you later," Harper rushed out the door.

"Okay, Harper," I waited until he was gone. "Yes, Dylan."

"I've noticed your behavior before, so I will not comment, but I have to know the situation your are in."

"You mean why I seized and went unconscious?"

"Yes."

"Well, I don't really know," I lied, "but when I find out you will be the first to know."

"Okay," he turned to leave, "oh, by the way, we will be stopping in the Medea galaxy. If there is anything you need, we can make a trip for it."

"Really? Where in Medea?"

"Nowhere special. Just a little planet called Milion."

I went ecstatic. I was going home. I would tell the news to Mother. I came really close to giving Dylan a hug, but I refrained myself.

"Thanks. I'll make a list."

He left me to my excitement. Going home. After long last I would get some answers.

**Chapter 7**

"You're going home."

"I know."

"I'm going to see your home."

"I know."

This conversation had been going on for the past hour. Harper was as giddy as a school girl, but I wasn't going to tell him that. He's cute when he is giddy.

"I'm going to meet your friends."

"I know."

"I'm going to meet Mother."

"I know."

I really wanted to tell him my news, but I couldn't answer the multitude of questions that would follow.

"Enigma, guess what?"

"What, Harper."

"You're going home."

"I know."

Hologram Rommie popped up from the floor. "Are you guys ready?"

"I am, but I don't know about Harper."

"Well, we will be there in about two minutes."

"Thanks, Rommie."

She disappeared.

"You're going home."

"I know."

"I love you." He stopped bouncing around.

"I kn… what?"

He leaned close to me. "I said 'I love you.' Do you have a problem with that?"

I smiled. "No, it just surprised me." I loved him too, but I had so many questions that needed to be answered first.

**Chapter 8**

We landed to a fanfare. It was my planet's biggest homecoming ever. (It was my planet's only homecoming in history.) I ran to Mother's warm embrace. A loud AWW went over the crowd. I looked back to the rest of my crew. I introduced them by name. As I expected, they were welcomed with open arms. I introduced Harper to Mother. He was very gentlemanly. She winked at me and made me blush.

We left the crowd after a few minutes and set up for a conference in Mother's house. We would have to discuss the Commonwealth and my place onboard the Andromeda. Mother saluted the crew's readiness for the unexpected and the unexplained. She was talking about me. I clench Harper's hand under the table. Then the inevitable happened.

"With that said, are you ready for what else is to come."

I stiffened. I hadn't told anyone yet. Trance was the only one who knew.

"Mother," I squeaked, "we really haven't deciphered it all out yet." Inside I was telling her that I hadn't told anyone yet.

She looked at me and nodded, but inside she was disappointed.

"You must tell them," she told me telepathically.

"I can't. Not yet anyway."

To everyone else we were just starting at each other.

"Mother," Dylan interrupted, "what should we be prepared for?"

"I am not the one to answer that. I can just say that we are all in for an event of wondrous proportions, and it all surrounds my little Enigma."

This seemed to settle the uneasiness of the crew, but it made my job so much worse.

We adjourned the meeting and went to our rooms to get ready for the feast prepared for tonight.

So much was running through my head. I had to tell everyone and I had to do it soon. I tried to concentrate on my outfit for tonight.

I was just finishing getting dressed when I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in."

"Are you sure you want us to, Mommy?"

"Daedalus?" I turned, "Justice!"

I hugged them both. Then I realized what they said and pulled back.

"You haven't told anyone yet, have you?" Justice had a way of reading my mind. (Of course that is how we spoke to each other when we didn't want anyone else to hear us, especially some unnamed crew members of the Andromeda.)

"I'm afraid to. So much has happened to me in such a little time. I don't know how he'll take it; uh…they'll take it." I slipped up. Daedalus caught me quick.

"Oh, Freudian slip, or are you smitten by the love bug?"

"Oh. Oh. Which one? Which one? Is it Tyr? He's a hunk of burning man." Justice. What a way with words.

"No, Tyr's not my type. Too many muscles; not enough brains."

"Well, I don't think it is Dylan. He seems to… to…" Daedalus was at a loss.

"Pompous? Arrogant?" Justice tried to help.

"Old," I offered.

"Old?" they asked in stereo.

"Yes, he's over 300 years old. Got caught in a black hole. Long story, and not, it's not him."

"Well, that leaves…"

"Me," He stepped into the door frame, "You ready to go?"

"I'm ready." I took his arm. "Are you two coming? We have lots to catch up on."

"Yeah, we'll be there."

As soon as we got a ways away, I asked him how long he had been standing there. He told me long enough to know that it is a good thing he stopped trying to bulk up when he was young. I just laughed at him.

After awhile, I could handle the pressure anymore. I had to tell him, and I had to tell him now.

I stopped dead in my tracks. "Harper, I have something to tell you."

"So do I," he reached into his pocket.

"Wait. My news is more important."

"What is it?" he held my hand. I was almost in tears

"I'm pregnant."

It just rolled out of my mouth. The look on his face went to sheer confusion.

"What? How?"

"Two very good questions. I don't really know. It has something to do with the prophecy."

"Like an immaculate conception?"

"Yeah, sort of, but there's more."

"More?"

"I'm going to have twins. One boy. One girl. They are destined to be the rulers of Milion."

He just stood there, slack jawed. His hand was still in his pocket. I could tell he was pondering something.

"Harper? Are you okay?"

"Fine. This makes my decision easier. I was having a hard time with this, but now I just don't want to leave you alone."

"What do you mean?"

He pulled his hand out of his pocket. "Be mine. Always." In his hand was an open box. Inside was a ring, a claddagh. I was speechless. He slipped the ring on my finger. "I can't imagine living without you. I want to be by your side forever. I wish to marry you. What do you say?"

"Yes, Harper. Yes, I will. I am so happy. I really couldn't go through this alone." We hugged. I was never happier in my life. I was really happy that we were destined to meet.

**Chapter 9**

The feast went well. Mother knew about me and Harper, but she knows everything. She smiled when we entered the room. Trance knew, but she had a strange sense of perception. Everyone else was clueless. We sat next to Mother at a large round table. The sitting arrangement went like this: (counter-clockwise) Mother, me, Harper, Trance, Tyr, Beka, Dylan, Rommie, Justice, and Daedalus. Rommie was there for looks, because as an android, she doesn't eat.

It was a wonderful meal, and even better conversation. Dylan and Mother spoke about missions and the history of the universe. I took the liberty to catch up with old friends. It was a wonderful evening.

Mother stood and clinked her glass. "I would like to propose a toast. To the Andromeda, may all your missions benefit the universe."

"Hear, hear," we all agreed.

Harper squeezed my hand. I squeezed his back in consent. He stood. "I have to make an announcement. I know that in my time on the Andromeda I have never met anyone that has had such an impact on me as this woman right here," he gestured to me, "so, I thought about it long and hard and came to a conclusion. I could not live without her by my side."

"Get to the point, man," Tyr called out, "I heard Milion dessert is to die for."

There were a few chuckles.

"Well then, what I am trying to say is that I have asked Enigma to marry me, and she said yes."

There was emptiness for a couple seconds. I stood and grasped his hand. Finally they all noticed my ring. It finally sunk into them. We were serious and they were happy for us.

"You should tell them now." Mother's voice came into my head. We sat down.

"Are you sure? I have only told Harper. They might get suspicious of us."

"They will understand the importance of this blessed event. It will all be clear."

We were just staring at each other.

"She is right you know." This time it was Daedalus.

I glanced at him and then nodded at Mother. Then I leaned to whisper in Harper's ear. "I'm going to tell them now."

He turned to me, "Are you sure?"

I nodded and slowly for to my feet. My mind was swimming. I probably would've fainted if Mother wasn't there. She is a very powerful woman.

"I also have something to say." The roomed hushed. "I know most of you were worried about me when I had my attack, but I don't want you to worry about me any longer. I have figured out what happened. I haven't checked it with our prophecies, but I bet they match."

I glanced at Mother. She nodded. Everyone was listening intently except for Tyr, but really, why would he want to listen to anything I was saying when he was waiting impatiently for dessert.

"I'm not absolutely sure what caused the attack; however, I am sure about its effects. Legend here tells about a great change. This change starts with a chosen virgin leaving the planet and returning expecting. Some say she is doomed to receive pain without pleasure, a virgin birth. There are six stages of the great change. The first was my leaving. The second happened when you agreed to have me abroad the Andromeda Ascendant. The third is my sudden ability to fix things with my bare hands. I haven't told you about that. It is how I fixed the drink dispenser. We entered the fourth stage when I came out of my attack … pregnant … with twins. I do not know of the last two stages, but as soon as I decipher them I will inform you all."

I looked at each of their faces. Each had their own degree of shock nestled in the folds.

"So," Tyr was the first to speak, "you're pregnant?"

'Yes."

"And it's not with…"

"No," I spit back at him, "Never happened. Not with anyone."

Silence. It slowly sank into their heads.

"So what are the other two stages?" Dylan asked.

"We haven't figured that out yet, like I said before, but we will get right on it."

After I sat back down, Mother eased everyone's minds. Then, with great rejoice from Tyr, dessert was served.

**Chapter 10**

I was grateful to get back to my room. Tonight was quite possibly the most soul spill night in my entire life. I was worried about what the next two stages were going to be, and how they were going to affect me.

My pregnancy wasn't going to take long. It never did for my kind. Two months, tops, so the next two stages would probably encompass three months time, maybe more.

"You spoke beautifully tonight."

I spun around, "Oh. Thank you, Mother."

"You still have many questions. I wish I could answer them for you. I remember going through this same conversation with my Mother, but I know why she could not tell me and why I cannot tell you."

She looked almost normal as she spoke to me. Usually she had a vibrant glow surrounding her. Now it was a faint shimmer. It pained me to see her like this. Something was troubling her, but I dare not ask. She probably wouldn't answer me anyway.

Wait… something just hit me. "Your Mother? I'm going to become Mother. What about Harper? He wouldn't want to leave me here and he won't leave the Andromeda."

"Now, Enigma. You are not going to become Mother. You have much more to learn. I wish I could be with you on your adventures, but I need to stay here and you need to continue on the Andromeda."

She hugged me for the longest time. It was my last night here. I had the strange feeling that I would never see her again, so I took a mental picture of her.

"You better get some sleep. We don't want you to be grumpy your first day back exploring."

"Okay, Mother. See you later."

I never did.

In the morning I got word that Mother would not be there to see us depart, but she would be there in spirit. Due to time restrains, I couldn't see her. But I did get to say good bye to Justice and Daedalus. The tears filled my eyes as we lifted off. I knew it would never be the same again.

**Chapter 11**

A couple weeks later, I finally got enough courage to peek at the rest of the prophecies. I paged Harper to my room.

"Okay, explain what exactly is about to happen. I was out the last time this happened."

"Well, you will put these VR glasses on and you will be able to see Rommie's innards. I will connect myself to the VR system. If you don't see me right away, don't worry. Just don't move. I will find you, okay?"

"I think so."

I put the glasses on. Within moments I was no longer in my room. I was in the digital workings of the Andromeda. It was so cool. I had one problem; no Harper. I could see for what seemed like miles, but there was no Harper. I tried not to freak out. He will find me. To bide the time, I called to Rommie.

"Yes, Enigma."

"Can you upload my files?"

"Certainly."

Seconds later the walls were filled with the ancient texts. I could translate most myself, but as a backup, I gave Rommie a basic translation. As she worked I read what I could. Harper showed up a little while later.

"I really don't know where I was, and I've been everywhere. I followed the paper trail. Whoa, I never thought I would ever use that in a sentence."

"Mm-hm." I really wasn't listening. I was busy reading. It was really intriguing. So many details. Everything was so precise.

"Enigma?"

"Yes, Rommie."

"I think you should read this. I already translated it."

"Okay, Rommie."

The words changed very rapidly. I read the first few words and froze. 'War with Kalderans.'

"What does it say?" Harper nudged my shoulder.

"War with Kalderans. They are going to attack Milion."

"Why? How do they know about Milion?"

"Mother. She is going to die." I was still reading. "Only three casualties, but great change will ensue." The words went fuzzy.

"Are you okay?"

I teetered backwards. Harper caught me in time.

"Enigma. Speak to me."

"I don't know, but we need to tell Dylan."

I had Rommie print-out the page we were reading, and we went to Dylan. He seemed impressed but it didn't make any sense. Why would the Kalderans want to attack Milion? There are not any valuable resources, none that aren't found anywhere else that is. We haven't made any treaties, except for the one with the Commonwealth, and that isn't against the Kalderans. What did they want?

I really felt sick to my stomach. My unborn babies are somehow the cause of this. I just wanted everything to be okay, but I knew it couldn't.

"Enigma!" Harper's voice snapped me out of the place I was.

"What?"

"You are floating."

I looked down and I was at least six inches off the ground.

"Stop it," I yelled, and I slowly lowered to the floor.

"What the hell was that?"

"Well, Dylan. I believe my children are trying to tell me that they are alive and willing to go through whatever hoops they need to."

Dylan stared at me.

"Dylan, I just need some rest." I turned to leave. Harper shrugged at Dylan and followed me out.

"What just happened?"

"I don't know, Harper."

"Who were you yelling at?"

"My children."

Harper stopped, "What?"

"I can't explain it. Not now. I need some rest right now."

I left him staring at me in the hallway. If I didn't go I would've dropped. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

**Chapter 12**

Over the next few days there were many more strange happens. I tried to avoid the rest of the crew. It didn't make any sense.

As my babies grew inside me, they grew increasingly more powerful. I would often find myself drifting down the corridors. They really had favorites in the crew. I was fortunate that they liked Harper otherwise our relationship would've really been strained. They really didn't like Tyr, but that was understandable. No one really liked Tyr. We all tolerated him and he was helpful for fighting, but no one really liked him.

I started talking with Trance a lot. I felt that she was truly the only one that understood me. She was really interested in my girls. It was like she knew how great and important they were going to be.

I decided to clean out a closet one day. I don't think it had been done in years.

"Enigma," it was Trance, "how are you doing today?"

"Good. I'm getting a little sick of carrying these two around."

"Well, according to my charts you are due in one week's time."

"That's wonderful. Have we heard anything about the Kalderans?"

"They haven't been seen in any of the surrounding areas. Honestly I don't know what is going on."

"Well I haven't heard from Mother in several days. I just hope… oh!"

"What is it?"

I grabbed my stomach and screamed in pain. "Trance… help… me." I dropped. She caught me before I hit too hard and gently put me on the floor.

"Harper, report to Med Deck," she paged over the com line.

"Trance, I'm not due yet. What is going on?"

"I don't know. I'll do what I can. I called Harper."

"Good." I lay back on the pillow. My children were stressed about something. Something was going on back home, but could we do anything about it?

"Whatcha neee…. What happened?"

"She just screamed and dropped. I'm checking on everything."

The ultrasound showed nothing.

"I think my children sense something back home. I think Dylan should try to keep a closer vigil."

"I'll tell him what happened." Trance said and left.

"That was scary."

"You're telling me. I ran all the way from the Slip Stream core. Look what you have done to me."

"I like what I have done to you." I pulled him close, and kissed him.

**Chapter 13**

The next day started uneventful. I woke up, had breakfast, and went to see Harper. He was in his usual hole in the wall banging on some obsolete part.

"Hey, Harper. Whatcha doing?"

"Fixing this piston."

"Why are you fixing a piston? Where did you ever get a piston? They have been obsolete for millennia."

"So. It might become useful for another reason."

"Okay, Harper."

"Are you questioning me? Seamus Harper. Boy genius."

I tried stifling a giggle. "Boy genius? Is that what you are called? Well, that explains a lot."

"Hey!" He lunged at me, but I was to fast for him.

I couldn't stop laughing. He walked right into that one. He chased me around the table twice before I let him catch me. He was laughing too.

"You shouldn't be doing that in your condition."

"Yes, sir, boy genius, sir." I saluted.

"Oh, shush."

"Harper. Enigma."

"Yes, Dylan." I answered.

"Report to Command Deck."

The tone of his voice alarmed me. I grabbed Harper's arm and pulled him into the hallway.

"Something's wrong," I muttered," something is really wrong."

On the Command Deck, Dylan was staring at the main screen.

"What is it, Dylan?" Harper questioned.

On the screen was a planet, but you could hardly see it. Completely surrounding the planet were war ships. Kalderan war ships.

"The Kalderans." I gasped.

Harper helped me to a chair. At the same time Beka entered and looked at the screen.

"Whoa. How did they get past us?"

"I don't know, Beka. They just arrived about five minutes ago."

"How old is this transmission."

"Five light minutes."

I felt sick to my stomach. "Can we contact them?"

"Not from this distance."

"Well then go closer."

They all stared at me. "What?" Dylan asked.

"Move closer. They have Mother captive and are going to kill her. Move closer."

"Enigma, you aren't thinking straight."

"Oh, shut up, Harper. I need to talk to these creatures… these things are doing this because of me, and I want to know why."

There was silence.

"If you don't Dylan," Beka said, "I will."

"All right. Rommie, ahead half."

The Kalderans had a ten minutes advantage. I prepared myself to talk with them.

"They're hailing us," said Trance.

"Put them on screen," Dylan answered.

The screen lit up with a trio of ugly, green insectoids. "Halt! Who goes?" asked the one in the middle.

"It is the Andromeda Ascendant," replied Dylan. "We wish to talk to the planet's leader."

"She is indisposed at the moment. Can I help you with anything?"

"Yes. What are you doing here?"

"Not that it is any of your business, but we are redeeming an old IOU."

"IOU? For what?" Dylan glanced at me. I shrugged back. I had no idea what they were talking about.

"That is private business between us and the Milions."

I felt a nudge in my side. It was Harper. "What do you need, Harper," I thought to him.

"Try contacting Mother. This way," he thought back.

"I suggest you and your crew should leave us to our business unless you wish to suffer the consequences," the main Kalderan spit at Dylan.

"I'll try it." I closed my eyes. "Mother," I thought, "Mother. Can you hear me?"

"Enigma," came across a weak voice. "Get out of here. You are what they want. They want to rule our world. They want your children."

My eyes snapped open. "Dylan, we must leave. NOW!"

He glanced my way then said goodbye to the Kalderans. We went back out to our post and kept watch."

"Explain," Dylan asked, "please."

"Harper told me to see if I could contact Mother through telepathy."

"He did? How?"

Telepathy, but that isn't the problem at hand. I got a hold of her. She sounded weak, but I knew it was her. She told me that I was the IOU. They wanted control Milion, by killing me and my children. Without a proper replacement, they can that over. We can't do anything for her now. We have moved to stage five."

**Chapter 14**

I was afraid to fall asleep that night. I asked if I could have a guard, but Tyr said I was being unreasonable, so they gave me Harper. Actually he volunteered to stay with me, just in case. Some help he was, he fell asleep before I did.

I don't know how it happened, but I didn't wake up on the Andromeda. The table was cold and hard and I was chained to it; surrounded by Kalderan guards.

Strangely enough, I was tremendously calm. My only worry was that of the safety of my unborn children.

"Sir, she's waking," said one of the guards.

"Milion. You have something that belongs to us."

"I do not know what you are talking about."

"Don't play coy, Milion. We know all about you and your kind. Your mother tried to stop us, but where is she now? Dead! That's where. Do not mess with us."

I lay silent.

"We will take them by force. They are promised to us." I still said nothing. "Fine. Good. Great. Bring the doctors."

I held back tears. Everything I knew was falling apart. My whole culture was breaking up. I wanted to die.

"Enigma," said a voice in my head.

My eyes shot open. There was no one in the room. "Harper?" I thought.

"Yes. Where are you?"

"Kalderan spaceship."

"Describe the room."

I was about to when the door opened. "He me, Harper. They're going to kill my children."

"Right. Now don't scream, Milion. This drug will just induce labor." They shoved a very large needle into my thigh.

The drug worked quickly to anesthetize me. I think I sent out multitudes of obscene thoughts to Harper, but each thought hard a picture of my surrounds. After a few minutes, it all went black.

**Chapter 15**

"I think her eyes moved."

"That's quite unlikely, Harper. She hasn't moved in five days, and besides, the last time you saw a flutter it was a false alarm."

"I still say she moved, Trance."

"It was just your emotions, and the fact we couldn't reach her through VR."

"The prophecies never said anything about this," he grabbed my hand. "I'm just glad we saved the planet and her children."

"You keep an eye on her; I have to check on the babies."

He nodded, but did watch her leave.

"You have to come back to me," he said stroking my hand, "I can't handle sleeping in that bed alone. I can't concentrate on anything. I can't even eat."

"You lie," I whispered.

He sat up, "Enigma?"

"Is that my name? No wonder I can't understand anything that is going on in my life. It is all a mystery."

"I can't believe you're awake."

I sat up. "Why not? I am the strongest willed person I know, but I have to admit, I need the rest."

He wrapped his arms around me.

"Please not so hard. I'm still sore."

He didn't stop, "I'm sorry. I have needed to do this for five days."

I let him squeeze me to death. I saw Trance come back in and I waved her over. Thankfully she understood my frantic hand gestures.

"Um, Harper," she quipped.

He stood up fairly abruptly. "Yes, Trance."

"Stop killing my patient."

"Sorry, Trance."

"Well, let's have a look see."

Trance checked me over and found nothing wrong. "Your babies are fine. Healthier than most I've ever seen."

"That's good. How is everyone here?"

"We are all fine." Trance looked at Harper and he shrugged.

"Okay, what are you hiding from me? What happened in the five days I was out?"

"We can't tell you," Harper started, "Dylan told us not to."

"He said he had to tell you himself."

"Well then tell him that I am awake and that I wish to talk with him."

"Why don't you tell me yourself?"

I spun around. "People on this ship need bells, or need to stomp when they walk. Anyway, I didn't know you were here otherwise I would have."

"Harper, Trance, we need to be alone."

"Yes, Dylan," they left.

"What do you need to tell me? What happened? What is wrong?"

"Enigma, you need to calm yourself. I will tell you everything. First, I am glad to tell you that your planet is free and will never have this problem again. We succeeded with only three casualties on outside…"

"Mother, Justice, and Daedalus."

"Yes. Your two friends were attending Mother when she was taken by the Kalderans. It happened before we arrived. There was no way to stop it from happening."

"What else do you need to tell me?"

"Well, even though we beat the Kalderans, they still had a plan to destroy your world, through you. They had impacted something in your leg. It was driving you crazy. You didn't remember anything. You had a different memory."

"I was a different person? What did I do?"

"You scared Harper for one thing. You didn't even acknowledge him. Trance scared you. It was like you did believe in other worldly species. You talked to yourself a lot…" he paused.

"What," I jumped in, "what else?"

"You tried to murder your children," he whispered.

"What? You can't be serious."

"You refused to believe us when we told you that you had children, so you were going to 'get rid of the evidence' so to speak. Trance stopped you in time and figured out what was wrong. After a small procedure, the chip was out of your leg, but you didn't wake up, and we couldn't find you in VR. So we have been keeping an eye on you."

I sat there, dumbfounded. "Thanks, Dylan."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. I just need to be alone."

"Sure," he left.

It was all too much. What kind of creatures would do such a horrible thing to my world? I stared at my planet through the window.

"Knock. Knock. Can we come in?"

"Sure, Harper," I said not looking at him.

"There are two young people that wish to see you."

I turned to see two sweet little faces looking back at me.

"Oh, thank you, Harper."

"They need names."

I was speechless. How could I ever been in charge of naming all the children in my world when I couldn't even name my own. "I don't know. I don't know what to call them."

"Now what was that I just heard? You don't know something. I am shocked."

"Oh shut up, boy genius."

I placed my hands on my babies and I closed my eyes. 'Tell me something,' I thought to myself. Suddenly I saw it. In my head was Mother holding a sun and a moon. I opened my eyes.

"The boy will be Phoebus and the girl Luna. The sun and the moon."

Harper smiled. "Those are very good names."

**Chapter 16**

The next day I faced my people as their new leaders. As I looked out in the sea of faces, I felt out of place. I called an emergency council meeting.

"People, I can't do this. This is not my place," I addressed the group.

"Enigma, what are you saying?" asked Claddagh.

"I can't rule here alone for twenty years. You can't even call me Mother. It is not my place."

The room went silent.

"What are we going to do then? We will be vulnerable without a leader."

"You will still have a leader, and my children will stay here. Our schools have wonderful teachers, and we will always have the protection of the Commonwealth, right, Dylan."

"This is correct, Enigma, and you have an installed telecom system. You can reach us at anytime."

"But who will lead?"

"I have talked this over deeply with Demeter, and we have come to the conclusion that her training to raise my children is enough for her to be Acting Education for the next twenty years."

"Can we trust her?"

"Are you questioning my judgment? If I can trust her with my children, the future rulers of this planet, can't we trust her with all aspects of our rule?"

The council went silent.

"My word is final. I will announce it tonight. Meeting adjourned."

As the Council left, Harper and Dylan approached me.

"Very well done, Enigma," Dylan shook my hand. "I am very glad to have you as a part of my crew." He exited the room.

"Enigma? May I ask you a question?"

"Yes, Harper," I said as we walked from the room, "what do you want to ask me?"

He stopped. "Why don't you want to stay here with your children? They're your own flesh and blood, your family."

I took his hands. "Why? Because I looked at what I could do in the future, and I could not see myself without you. I know the Andromeda could not function without your handiwork, and I could not function without you by my side. You and the crew of the Andromeda are my family. I weighed out each side, and I decided that my being with you on the Andromeda would be much greater than anything I could do here alone. You ask me why and I say you."

"I knew it," he guffawed.

I playfully slapped him and we went to our room to prepare for the announcement tonight.

**Chapter 17**

I met a thunderous applause as I stepped up to the podium. I had Harper on my right and Demeter and my children on my life side. I calmed everyone down so I could speak.

"People of Milion, I welcome you here today. Today is a tremendous day. We have reached a new height. I come to you today as your ambassador, and I will leave the same.

"I will not be taking over the position of Mother. I do not feel that it is my place to fill. I will continue with my mission on the Andromeda Ascendant. I assure you that you all will be safe from any harm, and you will have a leader. I will leave my children here to partake in Milion education. On their 20th birthday, they will take their rightful place as leaders. In the meantime, Demeter will be Acting Mother. All of us in the Council have agreed that she is the best choice.

"I will return periodically to check on things. Thank you and blessed be."

I stood at the podium for a few seconds, waiting for the echoes of my voice to die down. Then I dismissed myself as my final act as leader.

Back in my room, I started to pack my things. The house was so quiet. A tear ran down my cheek as I put away a picture of Daedalus, Justice and myself. We were about 10 in the photo.

"They will never completely be gone," said a voice in my head.

I spun around. The room was empty.

"No. Look in the mirror."

I looked in the mirror. Standing behind me was Mother.

"What's going on?"

"Enigma, we will never leave you. You know this. We will be here to guide you on your travels." She put her hand on my shoulder. I could feel it there but I knew it wasn't really. "Think of us and we will be there." With that, she disappeared.

"You ready yet, Enigma?" I turned to Harper, tears in my eyes. "What's wrong?" He wiped a tear from my cheek.

"I just had a conversation with Mother."

"Really?"

"I think so. Well, I really didn't say anything. She just told me that she would always be around if I needed her."

He smiled at me. "We should get ready for departure. We wouldn't want to miss our ride."

"I suppose not."

We grabbed my bags and left the room. The future is now and I can do with it what I please. I waved to my fellow Milions as I boarded the Andromeda, not knowing what adventures await me. But all that is a whole other story.


End file.
